Officers in love
by wwe4everever
Summary: John and Randy are best friends and partners. They've been partners on the police force for about two years and secretly in love since the day they met. One night Randy gets really drunk and spills out his real and deep feelings for John. The two of them would soon embark on a long and challenging journey full of love, lies, trust and for Randy family. AU
1. Chapter 1: Drunken night

Randy was sitting on the bench in the locker room. His head down and his eyes close.

"Hey man." John said walking over to his locker. "What's going on?"

Randy sighed and looked up at John. "Eve and I had another fight."

"About what?" John said going through his locker.

"Everything." Randy said "My job, the kids and everything else in between. I don't want to go back there tonight because I know we're just going to fight again."

"You guys have been fighting a lot lately." John turned to Randy. "Hey you want to hang out tonight. We can get some drinks, just us."

"I don't know." Randy said.

"Come on." John sat next to him. "It will be just like it use to. It will make you feel better I promise."

Randy smiled "Alright."

"Good" John said closing his locker. "Come on we better head out."

"I'll be there in a minute." Randy said waving him off. He watched him go then buried his face in his hands, thinking about John. John was a major part in why he and his wife fought. She thought he spent too much time with him, which was true. He spent more time with John then he did with his own family. He loves his family more than anything but when he was with John he felt complete. Getting up he headed out of the locker room. He walked up to John who was sitting on a desk talking to another officer. "Hey ready to go?"

"Yeah." John got up. "Later."

**OOO**

"Are you alright?" John asked once they were outside. He opened the car door and stared at him. "You still seem like something is bugging you."

Randy looked around at the officers and leant against the police car. "It's just for a while I've been having these feelings."

"For what?" John asked leaning in closer.

Randy looked John in the eyes and shook his head. "Never mind." He said stepping back and opening the door. "It doesn't matter anyway because nothing will ever happen." He got into the car.

John sighed and got in next to him. He looked over at Randy who was staring out the window. "Randy come on I know when something is bothering you and whatever it is I know it's something big by the way you're acting."

"Just drop it." Randy almost yelled looking over at him. "Nothing is wrong so will you please just drive."

John shook his head but started the car and drove off. They drove around the city not speaking. John gripped the steering wheel and focused on the road.

The silence finally got to Randy and he looked over at John. "I'm sorry." He said. "These past few months haven't been all that good for me. I know you mean well and you just want to help but I just don't want to talk about it, okay."

John nodded "Sorry for pushing you but I'm just worried."

Randy smiled "I know but if I ever do want to talk about it I know where to find you."

John smiled "So do you still want to hang out tonight?"

"Of course." Randy said." I could use a night out."

**OOO**

**Later that night**

John watched as Randy danced around on the dance floor of the club with different men and women. He got up and went over to him. "Randy it's late and we should go." He helped Randy out to his car. "I'm going to take you home."

Randy shook his head. "No I don't want them to see me like this. Just take me to your place and I'll crash there."

**OOO**

John stumbled into his apartment, Randy hanging on his shoulder. "Okay let's get you to bed."

Randy stopped him. "Wait I have to tell you something." He said moving away from John. "For the past few months I've been having these sexual and romantic feeling for you. A feeling that two men should never feel for each other, especially seeing that I'm a married man with kids."

"Randy you're drunk." John said. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do!" Randy cried out. "I feel something for you that I've never felt with anyone, not even Eve." He walked up to John and grabbed his face with both of his hands. "I love you Johnny. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I've wanted to do this since the day I met you."

"Randy-" John was cut off by Randy's lips on his own.

Randy pulled back and smiled. "Man that felt amazing." He kissed John again.

John pulled back. "You're not thinking." He said. "Come on."

**OOO**

John sat Randy in his bed and took off his shoes. He pushed him down and covered him up. "Just sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Randy said pulling John into another kiss.

"Randy stop." John pulled back. "Just get some sleep."

Randy moaned and turned onto his stomach. "Night." He said and soon fell asleep.

John sat on the edge of the bed just watching Randy sleep. He couldn't believe what just happened. This was something he's wanted since the day they met and know that he knew for sure that Randy felt the same way about him it scared him. He got up and went to the living room and after calling Eve he fall asleep on the couch.

**OOO**

**Around 5:30 the next morning**

Randy rolled over onto his back in a big soft bed that didn't feel like his own. Cracking his eyes open he looked around and realized that it was John's room. He rolled over again and hit the floor with a loud thud. Groaning he slowly got up and headed out of the room, using the wall as leverage. "John?" he said walking into the living room.

John smiled. "Are you okay, it sounded like you hit the floor pretty hard?" He was in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Randy sat at the table and dropped his head on the table. "Man my head hurts."

John placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Randy, along with two aspirins. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Randy said talking the pills. "What the hell happened last night?"

John sighed "You had a little too much to drink at the club and you didn't want Eve to see you like this so I brought you here."

Randy groaned "I don't remember anything." He looked over at John. "Did anything else happen?"

John looked at Randy and shook his head. "Nothing else happened." He walked over to Randy and placed the plate of food on the table. "Eat up, then shower and get dressed, we leave in two hours."

Randy watched him walk off and couldn't help but feel that there was something John wasn't telling him. Decided to let it go he started eating.

**OOO**

**Two hours later they left.**

On the way to the station Randy noticed how quiet and jumpy John was. "Okay something seriously happened last night and you need to tell me what."

"Okay fine." John said. "Last night when you were wasted you…you…you danced with some girls but mostly guys and you seemed really into it." He didn't tell Randy what happened when they got to John's place because he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do.

"Oh" Randy looked down.

John shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"I'm not gay." Randy said looking back up at him.

"I know." John said pulling into the police station parking lot. "We don't have to talk about last night because as far as I'm concerned nothing happened."

Randy nodded "Thanks." He said. "Come on."

"I'll be there in a minute." John said. He dropped his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Between the kiss and Randy's confession he couldn't think straight. He wanted nothing more than to be with Randy last night but he didn't want to take advantage of him seeing that he was drunk and it didn't seem right. So he decided to forget it ever happened which would soon be the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: I can't deny you

**The next day**

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" Eve asked.

Randy nodded "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know I heard." Eve sighed "Are you going to be home late tonight?"

"I'll try to come home early." Randy said. He leant over and kissed her. "Thanks for the ride."

"Bye." Eve said watching him get out of the car.

**OOO**

Randy walked into the station and quickly started looking for John. He walked over to a group of his friends who were talking. "Hey guys have you seen John?"

"He's in the weight room." Chris said. "And I don't know why since today is his day off. He just can't stay away from this place."

"Thanks." Randy said heading that way. Walking into the weight room he saw John lifting weights. "Hey John."

"What's up?" John said still lifting the wright up and down.

"You tell me." Randy said. "Eve said something came up, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." John said.

"John cut the crap alright." Randy said "Will you just be straight with me and tell me what's going on?"

John put the weight back on the bar and sat up. "Okay fine." He wiped his face with a towel. "But don't blame me for what happens after."

"I can take it." Randy said.

"I don't know how to say this but that night something else happened." John said. "When we got back to my place you-"

"Johnny boy." Chris said from the doorway. "Boss wants to see you and he says it's important."

John sighed "I'm coming." He stood up. "I'll tell you later alright.

**OOO**

Jonathan was in his office on his computer when John walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah but not as your boss but as your father."

"Is everything okay?" John asked closing the door and sitting down.

Jonathan sighed "What are you doing son?"

John frowned "What do you mean?"

"Whatever you're doing with Randy." Jonathan said almost yelling.

"I'm not doing anything with him dad." John said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Jonathan said "I've seen the two of you together and it's not right."

John sat back and looked down. "Why not?"

"Because Randy's life isn't the only one you're messing with." Jonathan said. "What about Eve and their two kids. How do you think they will handle this? I know you really care about Randy but you're going to ruin their lives." John just sat there. "Whatever you're doing with him it ends now before things get worse."

John groaned "Fine."

Jonathan sighed. "Look-" He started to say.

"I said fine!" John yelled and stood up. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, go home." Jonathan said. "Today is your day off so go and I'm telling you this as your father and your chief."

"Whatever." John muttered before leaving the office. He went to the locker room and gathered his stuff but as he was about to leave he ran into Randy. "Oh hey."

"Can we talk now?" Randy asked.

John sighed and made sure no one was around. He sat down with Randy and told him everything that happened that night. Afterwards they were just sitting there not talking or looking at each other. "Randy?"

"I'm not gay." Randy said still looking down.

"I know you're not. You were just drunk and said things you didn't mean. You don't have to worry because I won't say anything. It didn't mean anything so let's just forget it ever happened." He gathered his stuff again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Randy just sat there. He wanted to run after John but he was so scared of what would happen if he did/ he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "God Chris you scared me."

"Sorry." Chris said. "But since John is off you're with me so let's go."

**OOO**

Chris was driving around trying to find someone to pull over. He looked over at Randy who was looking out the window. "What's going on with you?"

Randy looked over at him. "Can you do something for me? I really need to talk to John."

"Oaky." Chris said.

**OOO**

John was on his couch watching TV when there was a knock at his door. He answered it. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Randy said coming into john's apartment.

John closed the door. "No we don't."

"Yes we do because I remember everything now." Randy said. "I might have been drunk but I meant everything that I said. I've felt this way about you ever since we met. I didn't know how to handle it so I just didn't say anything but it's out now and I can't hide it anymore."

John sighed "Why are you telling me this?" He said leaning back against the door.

Randy walked up to John. "Because I can't fight this anymore." He grabbed John's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Even though he didn't want to John pulled away. "I can't do this Randy."

Randy looked down. "Why not, I know you feel the same way about me?"

John shook his head "I can't do this to your family. You have a wife and kids Randy."

"I know." Randy said. "But I can't stop thinking about you."

John sighed "I can't stop thinking about you either."

Randy looked back up. "I love my family more than anything but I can't help how I feel about you."

John knew it was wrong but he couldn't deny it either and he pulled Randy into another heated kiss. "So what do we do now?" He asked once they broke apart.

Randy shrugged "No one has to know."

John smiled "Is this really happening right now?"

Randy nodded "Yes it is. Hey what did your dad want to talk to you about?"

John sighed. "Nothing important."

"I better go, Chris is waiting for me." Randy said. "I'll call you later."

"Bye." John said. Once he was gone he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. The first one they shared was amazing but this one was far better since Randy was sober. He couldn't believe that this was really happening to him.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new chapter and the next one will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: How it all began

**Two years ago**

Randy stood outside the police station which was the biggest one he had ever seen. Walking inside he saw about 50 people scattered around the room. He walked up to the front desk. "Um hi I have an appointment with Jonathan Cena."

"Oh." Chris said. "You must be the new guy everyone has been talking about. I'm Chris and you can go on back."

As Randy neared the back office he saw someone around his age talking with Jonathan. The door was open so he walked in. "Um I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm here just like you asked."

"Randy come on in." Jonathan said.

Randy came in and closed the door. "I'm so glad that you're giving me this opportunity to work with you."

"Well we're lucky to have you." Jonathan said. "This is my son John and he's going to be your training partner."

"Hi." John said from the corner of the room.

Randy turned to him and smiled. "Hi."

"Well John why don't you show him around and then we can talk more." Jonathan said.

**OOO**

"Okay this is one of the best places you can be. We have everything here; weight room, kind of a game room, pool-"

"You guys have a pool?" Randy said.

John smiled "Yeah and I have 24 access to everything since my dad is the chief." He looked over at Randy. "So what made you want to become a cop?"

Randy shrugged. "I've just always been fascinated by serving my county somehow but my wife didn't want me to enlist so I decided to become a cop, what about you?"

John sighed "It's been in my blood ever since I was a kid. My father, his father they were all officers too."

"So being a cop has always been your dream?" Randy asked.

John laughed "I don't know about it being a dream but I love doing it." For a minute he got lost in his eyes. "Come on." After he was finish showing Randy around he walked him back to his father's office.

**OOO**

That night Randy, John and some others went out for drinks

"So rookie, are you married?" Chris asked.

Randy nodded "Yeah with two kids."

"That's great." Chris said.

A bartender walked over to their table and placed a beer in front of John. Excuse me but the gentlemen at the bar asked me to give this to you."

John turned and saw a blond guy smiling at him. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Come on John we just got here." Chris yelled as John made his way over to the bar.

Randy looked confused for a minute before he got it. "He's gay?"

"Yeah." Shawn said "Is that a problem?"

Randy shook his head. "No I'm just surprised, that's all." As the others went back to their conversation Randy couldn't stop looking at John. Thirty minutes later they were still talking. He drunk the rest of his beer down and stood up. "Hey guys I have to get home."

"You need a ride?" Chris asked.

"I'll catch a cab." Randy said heading for the exit.

John was barely paying attention to the guy in front of him when he saw Randy heading for the exit and he quickly followed him. "Hey." He said once they were outside. "Where are you going?"

"It's getting late and I should get home." Randy said.

"Come on I'll give you a ride." John said. "Anything would be better than to listen to that guys talk about the million dogs he has."

Randy smiled "Oaky."

**OOO**

"So how old are your kids?" John asked.

"Amy is six and Max is nine." Randy said. "I'm guessing that you haven't found that someone special yet."

"You know I'm gay right?" John asked and Randy nodded. "Well no I haven't found that someone yet but I hope so soon."

"Yeah." Randy said looking away from John.

**OOO**

Two months have passed and they started doing everything together. It was Saturday and they didn't have anything to do and Eve was at her mother's with the kids so they went out to a gun range.

"How do you keep getting a perfect shot?" Randy said. "I haven't hit the target yet."

John smiled "Because you're not doing it right." He walked behind Randy and showed him how to stand. "Take a deep breath."

Randy felt weak in the knees as John whispered into his ear. One of John's hands was on his waist while the other was around his hand. When he fired he hit the target dead center. "I hit it."

John moved away. "I knew you could."

Randy couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem." John said.

"So since Eve isn't coming back until tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Randy said.

John slowly smiled. He knew he should say no because he knew what he was getting himself into but he couldn't. "Sure."

**OOO**

**That night Randy's house**

"So is it just you and your dad?" Randy asked. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah." John said. "I have three other brothers but they left after my mom died. I didn't want to leave my dad alone so I stayed. It started out good but he gets a little overbearing sometimes. He's even set me up with guys, can you believe that."

Randy smiled. "Well you're the only family he's got close so I can see why he acts the way he do."

John shook his head. "Well it became too much for me and that's why I moved out. I guess I just wanted my own life away from him. I still love him and all but I wish he would stay out of my life."

**OOO**

The more time they spent together the closer and closer they got. They spent almost every day and night together. John's father started to get suspicus about it but John denied everything and continued to crush on Randy all the whole wondering if he felt the same.

If only he knew that Randy did. Randy met even six years ago but even when he was with her he always felt like he was missing something and he didn't know what it was. When he met John whatever he was missing came into view in the image of John and it scared him.

**END**

**OOO**

**PRESENT**

Randy was lying awake in his bed. It was almost midnight and the house was quiet. He looked over at the door when it opened. His daughter Amy walked in rubbing her eyes. "Hey baby what are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"Awe come on." Randy said picking her up and carrying her back to her bedroom. He tucked her in and sat by her. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Amy frowned. "Daddy do you love Uncle Johnny?"

Randy froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard mommy and Auntie talking." Amy said. "She says you love Uncle Johnny. Don't you love mommy anymore?"

"Of course I love mommy." Randy said. "John is just my friend."

"So you won't leave mommy for Uncle John?" Amy asked.

Randy sighed "Baby I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He watched as Amy curled up with her teddy bear and drifted off to sleep. He buried his face in his hands and thought back on everything that happened. What he was going to do now?

**A/N Kind of sad for Randy I know but I have some good news. In the next chapter the boys will finally have sex. XOXO I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: First and last time?

Randy and John had been driving around all day in complete silence. John knew that something was wrong as soon as he saw Randy. "So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

Randy sighed "It's nothing."

"Come on Randy." John said. "I know that something is wrong."

"Amy asked me if I was going to leave them for you." Randy said looking over at him. "Apparently she's been overhearing Eve talking about you and me."

"Oh." Was all that John said. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you think I told her?" Randy said. "I told her that I wasn't leaving."

John stopped at the light. "So what do we suppose to do now? I can't go back to the way thing's were Randy."

"I'm not saying that we do that John." Randy said. "I just need some time to think about everything."

John nodded "Okay." He said driving off.

"John-" Randy started to say.

"It's fine." John said. "Take all the time you need."

Randy started to say something else but nothing would come out so he just forgot about it.

**…..**

**That afternoon**

John was just getting out of the shower when he bumped into Randy. "Sorry." He said walking pass him to his locker.

Randy knew that he was upset and he followed him. "Are you going to give me the cold shoulder all day?"

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder." John said getting dressed. "I just can't sit here and pretend that I don't want you when you're all I think about."

Randy sat down across from him. "So you're just going to avoid me?"

John turned to Randy. "How can I do that when you're my partner? I'm just doing whatever it is that you want."

Randy looked down. "I don't want this either." He said. "I really love you John and I don't want to lose you but they are my family."

John sat across form him. "And I understand that and I'm not trying to pressure you."

"You seem upset." Randy said.

"I'm not." John said. "Take all the time that you need."

"Will you still be there?" Randy asked.

John smiled and started to put on his shoes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Randy couldn't help but smile. "Do you think you can give me a lift home?"

"Yeah." John said putting up his stuff. Together they left the station.

**…..**

**That night**

John was sitting on his couch watching TV when there was a knock at his door, getting up he answered it. "Randy what are you doing here?"

"Eve and I had a fight." Randy said coming into the house. "Don't worry it wasn't about you but I just needed some air."

"Well you're welcome to stay here." John said closing the door.

"Thanks." Randy said.

**….**

John was lying awake in his bed when his bedroom door opened. He looked up and saw Randy staring at him. "Is everything okay?" He asked getting up.

Randy walked up to John and kissed him. His hands started to undo his jeans.

"What are you doing?" John asked, his eyes still closed.

"I want to be with you." Randy said. He took off his shirt and jeans. "I can't stop thinking about you." He grabbed John's face and pulled him closer. "Tell me that you don't want me?"

"You know I want you I just-" John stopped.

"I'm not drunk John." Randy said. "I'm sober and I'm telling you that I want this."

John couldn't deny his feelings for Randy anymore and gave in, pulling Randy down on top of him. "I love you so much."

Randy smiled against John's lips. "I love you too."

**…**

**The afternoon the next day**

John sir has been calling his son for hours and he still hasn't heard anything from him nor has he heard from Randy. He used his spare key to get inside John's apartment and went right to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw John in bed with Randy. "John!" He yelled.

John jumped up. "Dad?"

Randy looked equally shock as John did. "Sir I can explain."

"Get dressed and to the station." Turning he left the house.

John wiped his face and laid back down. "Crap, crap, crap." He kept saying over and over again.

"I'm so screwed." Randy said. "I'm going to lose my job and my family."

"He's not going to say anything." John said. "Just relax okay; everything is going to be okay."

**…**

**At the station**

John was staring into his father office where he was talking with Randy. "I swear to go if he fires him I'm quitting."

"You can't mean that." Chris said.

"I'm his kid Chris so he's not going to fire me but he could care less about Randy." John said. "I know my dad and he won't hesitate to ruin his life." Just then Randy came out and John went over to him. "What happened?"

"I'm suspended." Randy said. "I can't do this with you anymore."

John looked back at his dad. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Randy said. "I have to do what's right for my family and when I do come back I'm getting a new partner, I'm sorry John." He walked off.

John watched him go then went to his father's office. "Why did you suspend him?"

"He's lucky I didn't fire him!" His father yelled. "I warned you not to get involved with him."

"Yeah you warned me not him." John said. "So why is he suspended and not me?"

His father sighed "You're different."

"Because I'm your son!" John yelled. "You know what I'm sick of you treating me like this, I quit."

"John!" His father yelled going after him but John ignored him.

**….**

**Later that night**

John was sitting in a bar staring into his cup of whiskey when Randy sat down next to him. "I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yeah." Randy said. "Your dad called me and called off his suspension."

"Good for you." John snapped. "Now if you don't mind I really want to be alone."

"John I'm not going to leave you." Randy said.

"You already did!" John yelled getting up. "I get that your family means everything to you but I can't do this anymore. I'm done with my dad and I'm dome with you. So go back to living with a wife that you don't even love."

Randy sat back, he knew that John was drunk but what he was saying still hurt. "John."

"Please just leave me alone." John said. He threw some cash on the counter then walked off.

Randy was about to go after him but his phone started ringing so he walked outside and answered it. "Hey something came up but I'm on my way home now." Getting into a cab he drove home.

**…**

John stumbled into his apartment and flopped down on his couch. His whole life was now over and he didn't know what he was going to do now.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Then next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hard to deal

**Two weeks later**

"John I know you're there." Chris said knocking on his apartment door. "Look it's been two weeks since anyone has heard from you. We're just trying to make sure that you're okay." There was no answer. "Will you please open the door?"

"Go away Chris." John said.

Chris sighed. "Come on dude."

John got up and threw his beer bottle against the door. "Go!"

The bottle hitting the door made Chris just and he stepped back. "I'll be back later!" He left.

John went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Going back over to the couch he sat down. He phone started ringing and he looked down to see Randy's name flashing but he ignored it.

**…...**

Randy hung up his phone and sighed. Resting his head against the lockers. He hasn't talked to John in since that night at the bar and he missed him like crazy. His life at home suddenly got better but every time ho came to the station all he thought about was John. He jumped when he heard a locker close and looked up to see John's father. "Have you heard anything from John?"

John sir sighed. "No." He sat across from Randy. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you. It just wasn't right what you two were doing."

"I know that." Randy said looking down. "I can't help the fact that I'm in love with your son. I've tired ignoring my feeling's for him but it's hard and now he wont even talk to me."

"This is kind of like when his mom died six years ago. He started out drinking and getting into fights. He'd lash out at his brothers and friends whenever they would try and comfort him." John sir sat up. "Matthew was the only one who could get through to him when he was upset but after he left John was never the same."

"I'm sorry." Randy said.

"I thought I was going to lose him." John sir said.

"He was the only one who stayed with you." Randy said. "That's why you treat him the way you do. You don't want him to leave you too."

"I've got to stop treating him like a kid just because he's the youngest." John sir said. "Let him learn from his own mistakes." he got up and left without another word.

Chris walked from around the corner and sat next to Randy. "You okay?"

"I did the right thing by ending things with John, right?" Randy asked.

Chris sighed. "I can't answer that for you." he stood back up. "Come on we better go."

"I'll be out in a minute." Randy said.

**…...**

"Maybe you should take it easy John." Harry the bartender said.

"I'm paying for them so lay off." John snapped. "Just give me another glass."

Harry sighed. "What's going on with you?" He asked. "The past few weeks you've been here all day drinking. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" John yelled. "Can I just drink in peace please?"

"Give me your keys." Harry said.

John scoffed. "Whatever I'm not drunk and if you cut me off I'll just go somewhere else."

Harry had known John since he was little and he didn't want him to go off somewhere else so he just called Chris.

**…...**

John was working on his forth glass when it was snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see Chris. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm taking you home." Chris said trying to help him up.

John pushed him away. "i don't need anything from you. I can take care of myself." He headed for the exit.

Chris sighed and followed him. "John."

John walked over to his car and tried to open the door with his keys but it was again taken from him. This time he looked up to see Randy. "Give me the key."

"You're not going to get yourself killed on my watch." Randy said.

"Like you care." John growled out.

Randy sighed "Come on John we need to talk."

john snatched his keys back from Randy. "I don't need nor do I want anything from you." He walked off. "I'll walk home."

Chris ran up to him and stopped him. "You're not going anywhere unless I'm driving. Now give me your damn key and get in the car."

john sighed and gave the keys to Chris before heading back over to his car.

Chris went over to Randy. "Just follow me to his place alright."

Randy nodded "Okay."

**…...**

When Chris pulled up into the parking lot of John's apartments he saw Matthew leaning against his truck. He got out and went over to him. "When did you get here?"

"My dad called me and told me what was going on?" Matthew looked over at John just as he was getting out of his car. "I'll take it from here." he headed over to John. "Hey little brother."

"What are you doing here?" John asked already knowing the reason why.

Matthew sighed "It's like mom all over again isn't?"

John looked over at Randy then back at Matthew. "It's not that serious."

**…...**

"I know what you're going to say." John said sitting on his couch. "He's married with kids and I never should have got involved but I can't help the fact that I fell for him. I know I'm being selfish but I love him and I want to be with him."

"I know you do but you've got to see the big picture here." Matthew said. "Have you ever thought of how hard this is for him. He has a family to think about and you don't."

"I know that." John said. "But what am I suppose to do. I can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard I try, I can't."

"Try putting yourself in his shoes." Matthew said. "He might lose his family and that's important to him."

"Either way someone is going to get hurt." John said. "If he stays with his family it's going to be me and if he leaves it's going to be him."

"Feeling's aside you have to do what's right." Matthew said. "You're going to have to give up Randy. I"m sorry but dad was right. You two never should have got involved with each other."

John sighed and got up from the couch. I've heard enough of that from dad and I don't need to hear it from you too." He headed for his bedroom. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Matthew said. He went to the fridge and pulled out all the alcohol he had. After pouring it all out he threw the bottles away. He knew how his brother got when he was upset and he wasn't going to let what happened six years ago happen again, not on his watch.

**A/N In the next chapter you're going to learn more things about John and how he gets when he's upset. Also how Matthew's words once saved his life. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: We need to talk about John?

Matthew was packing up John some clothes when there was a knock at the door so he answered it. "Hey may I help you?"

"Oh um is John here?" Randy asked.

"No but come on in." Matthew said.

Randy came in and saw the bags by the couch. "Are you moving in?"

Matthew shook his head. "No John is coming to stay with me for a while. He's been through a lot and he needs to get away from things."

Randy looked down. "You mean away from me?"

Matthew sighed. "You never should have started anything with him. You have kids and a wife Randy, this was wrong."

"It's not his fault." Randy said. "As much as he wanted to be with me he never acted on it. Then I showed up at his place drunk and expressed my love for him. Everything was going good until his father caught us. He threatened to tell Eve everything if I didn't end it with John."

"Yeah that sounds like the old man." Matthew said. "Always thinks he knows what's best for us."

"He told me how close you and John were." Randy said. "How he acted the same way when your mother died."

"Yeah." Matthew said. "Growing up she use to always tell me to watch after my brother, especially John. Only because I was the oldest and he was the youngest. Our dad was never really around so he use to come to me whenever he was upset. After our mom died he started drinking and fighting. It even got so bad that he tried to kill himself. He was closer to her than any of us was."

"I didn't know that." Randy said.

"No one knows that." Matthew said. "I know things about John that our father doesn't even know, he tells me everything." He sighed. "Look I know you care about John but right now he needs alone time. Away from dad and especially away from you."

"How long is he going to be gone?" Randy asked.

"That's up to him." Matthew said. "Just give him this space."

Randy nodded. "Okay well I better go." He turned and left the apartment.

Matthew packed the rest of John's back and loaded them into his truck and headed home.

**…**

When Matthew got home he found John lying face down on the bed in one of the guestrooms. He pulled the covers off of him. "Will you get up and stop acting like a little teenager."

"You don't understand." John said. "The first time I laid eyes on him I wanted him and in every possible way. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't stop thinking about him."

Matthew smiled. "Dude you like a little kid with a high school crush."

John smiled "Shut up."

"We're not going to spent anymore time talking about him." Matthew said. "Now I brought you some clothes so get dressed. Jeremy and Mike are coming and we're all going out. We're going to get you to stop thinking about him."

"I've tried that a million times and it doesn't work." John said.

"I wasn't there to help." Matthew said. "So get up and get dressed."

"Alright" John said but once Matthew left the room he pulled out his phone and was about to dial a number but Matthew came back in and took the phone from his hands. "I wasn't going to call him!"

"Sure you weren't." Matthew said leaving the room once again and heading downstairs.

**…**

John finally emerged from the bedroom an hour later. When he reached the living room he saw his two other brothers sitting on the couch. "Hey."

Jeremy, the second oldest, jumped up. "There's my baby brother." He said hugging him.

John smiled "It's good to see you too."

"Don't worry we're going to have you back on your feet in no time." Mark said hugging John. "You're even going to Remember Randy."

"It won't help if you talk about him." Matthew said coming back into the room. "If you want out just say so and I'll bring you back to the house."

John sighed "Thanks Matthew."

**…**

**That night**

Randy entered his house and sat down on the couch. Not long later he was joined by his wife Eve.

"How long has it been going on?" Eve asked.

Randy sighed. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"We're going to have to face it sooner or later." Eve said. "We might as well deal with this now. I know something is going on and I want the truth Randy."

Randy buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Eve."

Eve looked down. "Why did you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would take the kids away." Randy said. "I love you and I love the kids and I didn't want to lose any of you."

"I guess a small part of me knew but I just didn't want to accept it." Eve said.

Randy looked over at Eve. "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"I don't know but I want you to know that I never would have taken the kids away from you." Eve said. "You're their father and you always will be."

Randy took Eve's hand. "I love you so much."

Eve smiled. "I love you too." After a while "So was this thing with John just sex or was it something more?"

We've only did it once but it was never about that." Randy said. "I'm really in love with John and I don't know what to do."

"First things first." Eve said. "We have to talk to the kids and once we've done that we'll figure the rest out. No matter what we're going to do this together."

**...**

Matthew and john didn't get back to the house until midnight. He loved going out with his brother because no Matthew how upset he was they always made him feel better. He was about to get in the shower when Matthew walked into his room. "Everything alright?"

John nodded "Thanks for everything Matthew."

"That's what family is for." Matthew pulled John's phone out of his pocket and held it out for John. "You can have it back if you want."

John sighed "Why don't you keep it since I really don't have a need for it."

"Alright." Matthew said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

John gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom. For the first time in weeks he felt like he was going to be able to move on from Randy. Yeah it would take some time but he was ready.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad mood

To say Randy was in a bad mood was an understatement. Eve moved out with the kids two weeks ago and he still hasn't spoken to John. He hated his new partner and everything about him. He was driving down the streets when a car ran a red light so he pulled him over. Getting out he headed over to the driver's side. "License and registration."

"What did I do?" The man said.

"You know what the hell you did so don't act stupid." Randy snapped. "Just do what the hell I said."

"Randy-" His partner started to say.

"Shut up." Randy snapped.

"Randy!" Chris yelled getting out of another police car. "Cody why don't you stay with Brad." He walked over to Randy. "Come on Randy let's go for a ride."

Randy didn't say anything as he got in the car. When Chris got in he just stared out the window.

Chris drove off and waited a while before finally saying something. "So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Randy said.

"Come on dude I know something is bugging you." Chris said.

"Eve moved in with her sisters two weeks ago and took the kids with her." Randy said. It's been almost a month and I haven't heard from John. I'm freaking out here man. Not only have I lost my family but I lost John too."

"I thought she wasn't going to take the kids from you." Chris said.

"She didn't." Randy said. "I have every right to see them and they have the same right to see me. What do you do when everyone you love leaves you? I don't have anything now." He rested his head against the seat.

"Everything is going to work out." Chris said. "You'll see."

Randy sighed "No it's not, it's all over. All because I was too much of a coward to admit the truth when I first met Eve, now her life isn't the only life I ruined. I just hope he's okay, I really miss him."

"I know." Chris said.

**…**

**That night**

Randy was sitting on his couch when there was a knock at his door. He got up to answer it. "Hey." He picked up his son Max when he reached out for him. "How is it going?" He asked Eve who was holding a sleeping Amy in her arms.

"Good." Eve said. "They ate and bathed so their ready for bed."

After putting Amy in her bed Eve walked back up front and fond Randy sitting on the couch. "How is everything going with you?" She asked sitting next to him.

Randy sighed. "My dad heard about us getting a divorce so their coming over tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell them?" Eve asked.

Randy nodded" I'm going to tell them everything I just hope I don't lose them either."

"I can come tomorrow if you want." Eve said. "You know you didn't lose us right because we're still your family."

Randy smiled. "Thanks Eve but you don't have to come."

"Okay well I'll see you Sunday." Eve said getting up and leaving.

**…**

Max came out of his room a little after she left and walked up to Randy who was still sitting on the couch. "Daddy?"

Randy looked over at him and smiled. "Hey buddy what are you still doing up?"

Max sat next to Randy on the couch. "When is Uncle Johnny coming back?"

Randy frowned. "I don't know but it's late and grandma and grandpa are coming over tomorrow so why don't we get some sleep. I'll call Uncle John tomorrow and let you talk to him okay."

Max nodded. "Okay." He headed to his room. "I love you daddy."

Randy lies down on the couch and ended up falling asleep there.

**…**

Amy woke up early the next morning and headed to Randy's room. When she didn't find him there she searched the rest of the house for him. She found him asleep on the couch and went over to him. "Daddy wake up." She said shaking him.

Randy groaned and opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Amy smiling back at him. "Morning baby." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. "Why do you always wake up so early?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on let's get you something to eat." Randy said getting up. He sat Amy down at the table and went into the kitchen.

"Is Uncle Johnny coming over?" Amy asked.

Randy looked over at her and sighed. "No he's not going to be here for a whole."

"Do you love Uncle Johnny like you love mommy?" Amy asked again.

Randy sat the bowl of oatmeal in front of her and sat down. "Yeah baby I love Uncle Johnny but that doesn't mean that I don't love your mommy. I love all of you okay."

Amy nodded "Okay." She began eating her food.

"Now you eat and I'm going to go wake up your brother." Randy said getting up and heading to his son's room.

**Later that day**

The three of them were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Amy jumped up and opened it. "Grandpa!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

"Hey" Robert said picking her up. "How's my girl?"

"Good." Amy said. "Where's Grandma?"

Robert came into the house. "She had to work so it's just me.

After spending time with Amy and Max, Robert joined Randy in the kitchen. "So are you going to tell me what happened? You two were perfect for each other."

Randy sighed. "Okay I don't really know how to say this but ever since I was young I knew I was different. I've been having sexual feeling for guys and it started when I was fifteen. I knew how you felt about stuff like that so I buried those feeling down and moved on. Everything was going good until I met this guy and those feelings started rushing back." He took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm gay and that's why Eve and I are getting a divorce."

Robert looked back at Max and Any then back at Randy. "And you didn't say anything because of them?"

"I thought I would lose them if I said anything." Randy said.

"So you decided to live a life that you don't want." Robert said.

"I thought of we were together long enough my feeling would go away." Randy said. "But I've got two kids that I love out of it and I can't lose them."

"You could have told me Randy." Robert said. "Gay or straight you're my son and I'm always going to love you."

Randy smiled "I thought you were going to kick me out of your life."

Robert walked over to Randy and hugged him. "There is nothing you can do that will ever make me do that." Pulling back he smiled. "Now come on lets enjoy the rest of the day.

**…**

**That night**

Randy was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror when he heard Amy and Max screaming. Quickly leaving the bathroom he headed to the living room. When he got there John was standing in the door way holding Max and Any in his arms. He slowly headed over to them. "You're back."

John smiled and sat Amy and Max back on the ground. "Hey Randy."

**A/N In the next chapter John will find out about Randy and Eve. How will he react and what will happen between them? Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The perfect time

John walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Amy was still jumping up and down so he picked her up again. "It's good to see you too."

"Where did you go?" Max asked.

"Yeah we missed you." Amy said smiling.

"I just had to go away for a while." John said. "But I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked walking closer to him. "It's been almost a months and I thought something happened."

"Sorry Matthew thought it was better for me to keep a distance from everything." John said. Usually it helps when I shut everything out."

Randy nodded "Well I'm really glad that you're back because I missed you."

"I missed you too." John said.

"Daddy can we go to the park?" Amy asked looking over at Randy.

"Yeah why don't you and your brother get dressed." Randy said.

John sat Amy down and they both ran to their room. He looked back over to Randy. "So how have you been?"

"Okay." Randy said. "Hey did Chris call you?"

John shook his head. "I haven't talked to anyone since I left. Why, did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Well-" Randy started to say but he was cut off by Amy calling him. He sighed "I'll be back in a minute."

Seven minutes later Randy returned to the livingroom with Amy in his arms, Max right nest to him. "Maybe we can talk later."

John nodded "Yeah I'm not going anywhere."

**…...**

John and Randy were sitting on a bench at the park a few blocks away from Randy's house. They talked while Max and Amy played. "So what is that you wanted to tell me?"

randy sighed. "Well since you been gone a lot has changed. First off Eve and the kids moved into Eve's sister house and we're also getting a divorce."

"What?" John said. "Oh my god why would you...She knows about us?" He said looking down.

Randy nodded "Yeah I told her everything about two weeks ago." He smiled "I even came out to my dad."

"How did they take everything?" John asked.

"They both were okay with everything." Randy said. "I thought my dad would shun me or something and Eve would run off with the kids but to my surprise they didn't."

"Because they love you and their your family." John said. "I'm really happy for you."

Randy looked away from John. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest." He said. "You've been gone for a while and I was wondering if anything had changed."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"With me?" Randy said. "I want to know if you still love me?"

"Randy I-" John was cut off again by Amy running over to them.

"Daddy come push me." Amy said pulling his arm.

John couldn't help but smile because this was the scened time they were interrupted. "Go ahead, we can talk later." He watched Randy push Amy on the swings for a while before throwing a football around with Max.

**…...**

"My ice cream is freezing my mouth." Amy said to John. They were still at the park at one of the tables.

"That's why you're suppose to eat it slow." John said smiling down at her.

Randy smiled as they went back and forth. "You know the whole while you were gone all they did was ask about you." He said.

"Sorry I didn't call or anything." John said looking over at Randy. "Not one minute though did I not think of you. I couldn't stop thinking about all of you."

"Me too." Randy said smiling.

They sat at the park until it got darker. It was around seven when they finally made it back to the house.

**…...**

Randy looked over at John as he watched TV. He was holding a sleeping Amy in his arms while Max laid asleep on John's lap. He loved how John always treated them like they were his own.

"Man my whole body is asleep." John said smiling over at Randy. "Why don't we get these two into bed."

"Yeah." Randy pucked up Max and carried him to his bedroom while John took Amy to her room. Once they were settled they headed back to the livingroom. "So now that we're alone we can finish our conversation from earlier."

John turned to Randy on the couch. "Yes, I was hoping we could get some alone time."

Randy looked down. "So back to the question I asked you before. I know you've been gone for a while but my feeling for you never changed. I still love you and I want to be with you. If you don't feel the same way or you meet someone else I completely understand."

"Randy it's always been you." John said. "There is no one else I would rather be with." He leans in closer to Randy and just as they were about to kiss he spotted Amy standing in the hallway rubbing her eyes. He pulled back and chuckled. "Look who's up."

Randy turned to see Amy. "We never seem to catch a break." He said looking back at John.

"That's okay." John said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Randy got up from the couch and walked over to Amy. "Let's get you back into bed."

"Maybe we should call it a night." John said getting up. "It's getting late."

"Oh okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Randy said.

John smiled. "Do you have something I can wear because I don't feel like going to my car and I really need a shower."

A smile spread across Randy's face. "You're staying here?"

"Is that okay?" John asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah I'll go find you something." He said walking off. After putting Amy back in her bed he got clothes for John. While he was in the shower Randy sat on the edge of his bed. He was a bundle of nerves as he waited for John to get out of the bathroom. He still couldn't believe that John was here in his shower. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. When he heard the shower turn off he froze and looked toward the door. A few minutes later John appeared at the door wearing only a pair of sweats. He couldn't look away from John as he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him.

**…...**

John and Randy were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed. "Why does it feel like the awkward for time for a teenager?"

John smiled. "Probably because we haven't spoken in a while." He looked over at Randy. "I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"No." Randy said grabbing his hand. "I want you to stay here, with me." he leans over and kisses John. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here with me."

"I think I can understand." John said. "I love you so much."

Randy smiled "I love you too." he kisses John again and slid his hand up his chest.

**…...**

Feeling John above him made him feel like their first time. His strong hands roamed all over his body as John kissed down his neck and chest. The feeling of John inside of him was the best feeling of his life. His nails dug into John's back, begging for more. He wrapped his hand around John's head and pulled him into another kiss. Their bodies fit perfect together and that's what Randy loved. Their wet bodies moving together as one. Randy bites down on his lips to keep from yelling John's name. John smiled down at him as he continued to slide in and out of Randy. After what felt like hours their bodies relaxed and exhausted John rested his head on Randy's chest. Their legs and arms still intertwined together as Randy ran his fingers through John's short hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." John whispered. "No drama, no worries but just you and me."

Randy smiled. "Me too." After catching his breath he started to move. "We better clean up or we'll end up giving Max and Amy a show.

After showering and changing the bed sheets they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Early the next morning

Randy woke up and half expected last night to be nothing but a dream. He smiled when he saw John asleep on the other side of the bed, facing away from him. He moved over and wrapped his arms around John's waist. "I thought I would wake up and you'd be gone."

John moaned and turned to Randy. "Good morning to you too." He kissed Randy. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"I have to take the kids back to Eve's sister's place." Randy said. "Me and Eve are going to talk for a while. What about you?"

"I was going to head to the station." John said. "Try to make things right with my dad. Once we get everything done maybe we can do something together."

"Can't wait." Randy said. He leans down and kisses John again. "Hey um I just want to know something else. While you were gone did you do anything with anyone else?"

John shook his head. "Only you, always."

Randy smiled. "You too." He rested his head on John's chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." John said wrapping his arms around Randy.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon**.


	9. Chapter 9: New roommate

**Sunday afternoon**

Eve was washing clothes at her sister's house when there was a knock at the door, she went to answer it. When she opened the door Max ran inside, Amy right behind her. She smiled. "Hey Randy come on in."

Randy came inside. "So how are things going here?"

"Good." Eve said.

"Do you have a minute I need to talk to you about something?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Eve said. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Randy sat across from her. "So haw have things been going for you? I heard about what happened with you new partner and everything."

Randy sighed. "Yeah that wasn't my best day and he wasn't making it any better."

"So I'm guessing that you want to talk about John?" Eve said and Randy nodded.

"First off I wanted to apologize again. When I was younger and I had these thoughts I was scared of telling my dad. He was so focused on me finding someone and starting a family. I didn't want to disappoint my dad by telling him I'm sexually attracted to guys."

"I can see why." Eve said. "Back then your dad was pretty scary."

"I thought I could hide my feeling forever." Randy said. "For a while it worked and I was happy with you. Then max and Amy came into our lives and everything felt right. Then I met him and all those feelings came rushing back. I tried to ignore them but it got too hard. It might be hard for you to believe now but I really do love you and the kids. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know you love me Randy." Eve said. "And the kinds and I know that's why you didn't say anything. You're always going to be a part of their lives and mine too. I care about John too you know. Speaking of him have you heard anything from him?"

Randy nodded. "He came back yesterday."

"So everything is okay with you and him?" Eve said.

"Yeah and I wanted you to move back into the house." Randy said. "I'm going to stay with John but I'll still help with everything and if you need anything all you have to do is call me. I want to make sure you guys are okay."

Eve smiled. "Thanks Randy."

**…**

John walked into the police station and was met by Chris and the others. He was then pulled away by Chris. "What's going on?"

"Please tell me you're back for good because Randy has been snappy with everyone." Chris said. "You're dad gave him the weekend off so he would calm down. Man what is with you too? First you go off the deep end and now Randy. You guys really can't get along without each other, can you?"

John smiled. "I guess we can't." He looked toward his dad's office. "I'll be back in a minute." He said heading to the office. Knocking on the door he walked in. "Hey dad."

John sir looked up from his desk. "John, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday." John said. "I just needed to clear my head and clear up some other things before I came to see you."

"How are you?" John sir asked.

"Good." John said. "Being away with Matthew helped as usual and he told me that he will visit more often." He sat down in the chair.

John sir nodded. "Listen I'm sorry about everything that happened that night and after that. I didn't handle it right."

"You were right I never should have got involved." John said. "Not the way I did but I really do care about him."

"I know you do." John sir said. ""And whatever happens I'm still going to be there for you."

"I was with him yesterday." John said. "He told me everything that happened, the divorce and all."

"So does that mean you two are together now?" John sir asked.

"At this moment I'm not completely sure." John said. "He said that he was going to talk to Eve about everything today. We're going to meet up tonight."

"Well I hope everything works out for the best." John sir said. "And I really mean that."

"Thanks dad." John said. "So what's been going on here?"

"Same old same old." John sir said. "It's been a little crazy around here without you but hopefully you're home for good."

"Yeah I am but I don't think being here is the best thing for me." John said looking down. "I've enjoyed my time and everything but I've realized that it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life." He said looking back up. "Would you be upset with me if I were to get another job?"

"No." John sir said. "You're old enough to make your own decisions and live you own life. I know I've been giving you special treatment ever since your brothers left and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you."

John smiled. "That really means a lot to me, knowing that you're there for me."

"No matter what I always will be." John sir said.

**...**

**That night**

John was unpacking in his bedroom when he heard Randy calling his name. Going into living room he saw Randy standing in the doorway. "Hey how did you get in here?"

"You gave me a spare key." Randy said closing the door. "So how did it go with your dad?"

"It went aright." John said walking into the kitchen. "I actually told him that I wasn't coming back. I've been working under his wings since I turned eighteen and I want to be out on my own." Grabbing two beers he joined Randy on the couch. "What happened with you and Eve?" He said handing Randy the beer.

"About that?" Randy said. "I told her that she could move back into the house. I hate the fact that she's living with her sister in that small house."

"So where are you going to stay?" John asked smiling.

"I kind of told her that I was moving in with someone else." Randy said. "And that someone was you."

"Really?" John said. "And what gave you that idea."

"I don't know." Randy said. "It just sort of came out. Why, you don't think it's a good idea?"

John shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. I just didn't think you were ready for something like this. You and Eve just split up and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not rushing me John." Randy said. "I love you and I want to be here with you."

John sighed. "I guess you can move in with me since you don't have anywhere else to go. I mean I would never let someone I care about live on the streets."

Randy smiled. "Yeah sure."

"Seriously though." John said. "I would love it if you were here with me."

"Great." Randy leans over and kisses John.

"And I love you too." John whispered against his lips.

**…**

Later john was watching TV when his phone rang. Randy was asleep and lying on his lap. "Hello?" HE said answering the phone.

"Hey how is it going?" His brother Matthew asked.

"Everything is great." John said. "And thanks for helping me through this. I could always count on you for everything."

"That's what brothers are for." Matthew said. ""And I was just calling to see how you were. Maybe we can all go out and do something together as a family. We haven't done that in a while."

"That sounds good." John said.

"I'll call you later." Matthew said. "Bye."

"Bye." John hung up the phone and looked down at a sleeping Randy. "Yeah everything is perfect." He said running his fingers through Randy's short hair.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy birthday!

**Three months later**

"Randy come on, were going to be late." John yelled from the living room. He picked up the carefully wrapped box and headed to the door. "Randy I seriously leave you if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Randy yelled from the bedroom. "Just give me a second!" About a minute later Randy joined John in the living room, carrying his own box. "There not going to start without us."

"I know but I told Eve we'd come early because she still needs help setting things up. Plus she just called and said her parents are stuck in traffic and she can't watch the kids and set up at the same time."

"Okay I'm ready now." Randy said smiling. "We can go now."

**...**

John pulled up into Eve driveway and saw the outside of the house was about done. "Come on." He said getting out of the car and heading to the front door. He knocked and stepped back, the door swung open. "Hey."

Eve sighed. "I'm so glad that you guys are here." She said letting them in. "Max almost made me drop the cake and Amy won't trying to get at her presents."

"No one is here yet?" Randy asked setting the gift down on the table next to John's.

"No the party doesn't start until five and it's three thirty and the back yard isn't done." Eve said.

"What do you need done?" John asked taking off his jacket.

Eve smiled. "Come on." Eve said heading to the backyard.

Randy was upstairs with Amy and Max, helping them build a castle with some blocks. "So are you excited about your party?"

"Yes." Ashley said. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Of course I did." Randy said. "Uncle John did too but you have to wait until after we sing happy birthday and you eat your cake okay."

"Okay daddy." Amy said. "Did you see the bouncy castle in the backyard."

"I did and it looks fun." Randy said smiling.

"I can't get on it though." Amy said. "When can we leave my room?"

"When their all finish downstairs." Randy said.

**4:55**

John watched as the parents got out of their car with their kids and presents. Turning to Eve he smiled. "I'm going to go get them now." He said heading upstairs. He knocked on Amy's bedroom door before opening the door. "Hey birthday girl."

Amy got up and ran over to John. "Hey Uncle Johnny, is my party ready?"

"Yes and your friends are here too." John said. "Go on down." He watches her and Max run downstairs before turning to Randy who was still lying on the floor. "Well, are you going to sit up here and miss your daughters birthday?" Going over to Randy he held out his hand. Randy took it and he pulled him up. "You did bring the video camera, right?"

"Of course I did." Randy said. "Come on." They headed back downstairs.

**...**

Randy was standing on the back patio watching the kids as they ran around and played."You guys did a good job." He said when Eve headed over to him.

"It was all John." Eve said. "He's really good with the kids." Watching as John kicked a ball around with a few kids.

Randy smiled. "Yeah he is." He sighed and looked over at Eve. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing good."Eve said. "What about you?"

"Same." Randy said. "John has a new job now and working on his relationship with his dad. I'm doing good at the station now that everything has settled back down."

"I'm really happy for you." Eve said smiling.

Randy smiled. "Thank you."

"So um Amy has been begging me to let them stay over your place. Do you mind letting them stay the weekend?"

"Of course not." Randy said.

"Alright." Eve said. "Do you want to help me with the cake?"

"Yeah sure." Randy said following her into house.

**...**

Randy was in the kitchen putting the candles on the cake while Eve got the presents set up when John walked in, completely out of breath. He smiled. "Did they tire you out?"

"Yes they did." John said sitting down at the table.

Randy grabbed a bottle water from the freezer and walked over to John. "Here you go."

"Thank you." John opened the bottle and drunk down half the bottle before setting it back down on the table. "Oh that feels good."

Randy smiled and went back to the cake. He picked up the video camera and pointed it at the cake. "This is how the cake looked before the kids devour it and this is my very sexy partner who I love." He said pointing the camera at John.

John smiled back. "Awe and he loves you too."

"Randy we're ready." Eve yelled from the living room.

John took the camera from Randy and followed him as he got the cake and headed to the living room. He smiled as they sung happy birthday to Amy and blew out her candles. They cut up the princess cake and passed it out to the kids along with ice cream and they went back outside.

**...**

John was sitting by the bouncy castle eating a piece of cake when Amy ran over to him. "Hey birthday girl."

"Hi." Amy said grabbing his arms. "Come on I'm going to open my presents now."

He looked up to see everyone else heading back inside. "Okay I'm coming." He said getting up and following her into the house.

John walked around with the video camera as Randy and Eve sat with Ashley as she opened her presents. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face and neither could now Seven year old Amy.

**That night**

John opened his front and walked inside. Randy, Amy and Max right behind him. "So did you have fun at your party?"

"Yes." Amy said. "But mommy wouldn't let me bring any of my toys."

"You have toys here." Randy said. "And since today is your birthday and Saturday we can order pizza and stay up late." He looked at Max . "How does that sound?"

"Good." Max said smiling.

Later on that night Randy and John were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating pizza while Amy and Max sat on the floor. It was a little after one and the kids didn't seem tired at all. John and Randy were the one drifting in and out of sleep. "This is the last time we give them candy and soda after eight. I think I lost count on how many episodes of sponge bob we've seen."

Randy laughed. "This was all your idea."

"It was not."John said. "You were the one who suggested they stay up late and eat pizza."

"Okay." Randy smiled. "But who brought them candy and soda and now they can't keep still?"

John smiled. "Okay were both at fault here, next time we'll do it different."

Randy moved closer to John. "I love you so much."

John wrapped his arms around Randy. "I know, I love you too."

**FIN**

**A/N Thanks for all the support and feedback I've got for this story, you're all aw some.**


End file.
